The Internet is evolving from a human-oriented connection network, in which humans generate and consume information, to the Internet of Things (IoT) network, in which distributed elements, such as things and the like, exchange and process information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology, in which a big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server, etc. is combined with the IoT technology, is also emerging. In order to implement the IoT, technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), Machine Type Communication (MTC), and the like for a connection between objects have recently been researched.
In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service to create a new value for the human's life may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, or high-tech medical service, through the convergence of the conventional Information Technology (IT) and various industries.
Machine to Machine (M2M) or Machine Type Communication (MTC) (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “MTC”) refers to communication between a device and an object based on a mobile communication network without human intervention. Such MTC is expected to be used in a plurality of devices in sectors such as intelligent environments, intelligent living, and intelligent enterprises.